Cedric's Biggest Sexual Fantasy
by windycrazy
Summary: One day, Cedric just realized he couldn't stop thinking about a certain emerald green-eyed young pretty boy...


Cedric Diggory, one of the most popular, beloved and admired guys in Hogwarts, had a BIG secret, so secret that even his family and closest friends didn't have a clue about it: Cedric Diggory was GAY...just by thinking of it Cedric felt a lot of grief and worry, cause in the Wizarding World to be queer was not very "warmly" accepted, besides, his father was at only one step to be described as a "tremendous homophobic bastard", and Cedric knew his father would rather kill himself than accepting that the most important thing in this world to him, the only person he could really feel proud of, turn out to be a faggot...

But, in the other hand, there was a positive side in all this situation...Cedric was in love...in love with the most handsome boy he had ever seen, in love with that messy black hair that seemed to have a live of it's own, in love with that piercing emerald gaze that made Cedric sigh every time he was able to catch those gorgeous eyes staring at him...and time passed by...until Cedric realized that Harry Potter, the guy he was in love with, had become a MAN, literally, and Cedric just thanked God to let him see that gorgeous man in all his splendor.

One night, when Cedric was lying in the couch of the Hufflepuff Common Room, the thought of Harry came to his mind...eventhough he knew he was the only soul at that time in the Common Room, he got up of the sofa to be completely certain that there wasn't anybody there...then he laid himself on the couch and started to unbutton his pants, his fingers were sweaty, the anxiety fullfilled his entire body with desire, and he felt the urge of jerking off right there, in the middle of his Common Room...when his cock sprang out of his bikini, he started pleasing himself, first at a slow rythm, but soon he found himself jerking frantically until he came, breathing loudly and moaning meaningless words, he came thinking of having his cock inside that tight, soft and toned arse that made him go insane...thinking about the wet feeling of having his hard cock on Harry's mouth...in that moment, Cedric made himself a promise...he was going to make Harry fell in love with him, cause he knew they belonged together, and their fates were bonded since they were born...then he fell asleep, dreaming of the only thing he had a reason to live for...

The next day after Cedric made that promise to himself, there were two problems that menaced to turn against his desires: First of all, Harry was a Gryffindor...that didn't seem quite a trouble, since relationships between Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had always been "kind of friendly", but there was also the Houses rivalry. If he wanted to cross a word with Harry, then first he would need a lot of confidence and support from his friends to do so without trembling at the fierce and untrustful glances of Harry's...The second problem was to choose the proper time and place to talk to him without making other students suspicious about their conversation...and then he had a brilliant idea.

The idea came to Cedric's mind just when he realized the third task was merely the next day...and the maze was already set...So, feeling a big headache and cramps in both of his legs, he went to the Gryffindor's table and lend Harry a note that say: "Harry, I need to speak with you about a serious matter...meet me at the entrance of the maze tonight at 10pm, please, don't bring anyone with you. Cedric"

His hand was shaking madly when he delivered the note, but the effort got one of Harry's sweetest smiles that Cedric had ever seen, and he noticed Harry got the message... now there was nothing else to do but to wait until 10pm, and Cedric was so desperate he arrived to the maze half an hour earlier. When the clock gonged indicating the expected hour, he saw Harry approaching him from the school entrance...and in that precise moment Cedric thought there wasn't any human being more beautiful and graceful that the black-haired and emerald-eyed boy that was staring at him as he walked towards him...

Finally, when they were in front of each other, Harry suddenly said: " Hi Ced, what was the matter you wanted to talk to me about?? You have a pretty serious face, so I guess is a BIG deal, isn't it??" "Yes Harry, it's REALLY a big deal..." and Cedric just find that he could barely breath at Harry's presence "but I have to let it out, or I'll suffer thinking about it my entire life" "Wow, that's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?? Come on, tell me what's the problem?? You can trust me" Harry claimed, smiling at the older boy. Then Cedric said the three words that had the potential to turn his entire world upside down "I LOVE YOU, HARRY" he said in a rush, then he waited to see the younger boy reaction...and he was shocked at what he heard...Harry was laughing, but not the kind of laugh that make you feel like a fool, it was another kind of laugh...a soulful, warmly-feeling laugh...

Cedric thought the boy was taking him for an idiot, but before he could say anything, he felt something pressuring against his mouth...it was Harry that stood up on his tiptoes to give him a kiss?? he could not believe what was happening, and he thanked the gods for that...before he took action, wrapping his long toned arms around Harry's waist, at the same time their lips parted and Harry looked at him in the eyes "I love you too, Ced, I had always love you since the first time I saw you, you're...just too perfect, and I was afraid you would never notice me and realize that I fancy you" he said, and there was a certain tone in his voice that made Cedric's legs shake "How could I not be able to notice you?? You're famous, for God's sake!! you're the Boy Who Lived!!" he shouted out, and, taking Harry's hand, he brought him deep into the maze, when they felt certain that nobody could hear them, they began to undress and touch each other frantically, the only thing Cedric had in mind was Harry, and the intense desire of making him happy...in any possible way.

All he could hear were Harry's moaning when he started to kiss the boy's jaw-line and collarbone, meanwhile Harry was undoing Cedric's tie and shirt "If something goes terribly wrong tomorrow, I don't want to die as a virgin" Harry said, just by hearing that, Cedric gulped, imagining their perfect "love scene"... "Harry, I have something to confess...I'm also a virgin, so I don't know very well how THAT KIND OF THINGS are done...but we can improvise, I guess" Cedric said watching Harry in the eyes, Harry just couldn't help laughing louder, but he got it , cause he reassured Cedric he had read "some things" about gay sex...so taking Cedric's hand, they headed to the castle, half-dressed, anxious to get started...Cedric just couldn't help the thought that "Well, from now on, the pretty badger won´t sleep by himself in his burrow any longer" and he felt Harry's hand squeezing his with passion "Oh boy, this is going to be REALLY good" was his last coherent thought before he let himself go into his lover's arms...


End file.
